Piropos
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: ―Oye Kai, no me lo vas a creer... pero hace treinta segundos, yo era heterosexual.


**Piropos.**

No le voy a poner el complete, porque igual y pongo la escena del calabozo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En cuanto Hiwatari cruzó el umbral de la puerta fuera de su habitación se arrepintió, pero Yuriy, siempre atenta madre de familia ya estaba detrás de él empujándole sin consideración a la sala de entrenamientos de la abadía.

Ivanov pagaría; pensaba Kai caminando por los pasillos lúgubres y fríos de aquélla tosca edificación antigua. Pagaría por haberle obligado a apostar y obligado a perder para ponerse ese pantalón obscenamente negro de cuero sacado de alguna mala película porno yankee para adolescentes, usaba también una camisa negra de botones ceñida al torso y que prometía romperse en cualquier segundo de lo JODIDAMENTE pequeña que era.

¿Creen que ahí acaba su tortura? Pues no.

Ivanov siempre considerada madre de familia, había optado por muy pertinentemente maquillarle los párpados con un color negro hasta volverlos alargados, como si fueran los de un gato. Hiwatari se pregunta aún ahora mismo, dónde había aprendido Yuriy a maquillar y poner pestañas postizas como todo un profesional.

No quería saber qué hacía en su tiempo libre, gracias.

Cuando llegó a la sala de entrenamientos todos giraron a verle, pero Hiwatari siempre témpano de hielo les ignoró hasta que Yuriy como capitán dio la indicación a los reclutas de formar parejas e intercambiar cada cinco minutos. Contra todo pronóstico favorable, Bryan fue el primer ser incapaz en la sala, de reprimir sus impulsos de animal. Para nadie era una novedad que Kai y Bryan compartían algo más que antipatía mutua, eran lo suficientemente descarados como para ser encontrados cogiendo en una de las mesas del comedor, prácticamente a la vista de todos.

Pero Yuriy siempre capitán autoritario y con disfunción eréctil al parecer, había optado por lo más sensato que una persona puede hacer cuando encuentra a otras dos teniendo sexo en el comedor: abrir una de las ventanas de la cocina, meter un poco del hielo y la nieve que había fuera y luego ir a tirarla sobre ellos dos para que se les bajara la calentura. Nadie olvidaría ese día, Boris había mandado a las tres almas en pena al calabozo como castigo, donde las temperaturas por la noche rebasaban lo humanamente sano-

adivinen quién se quedó solo en una esquina por amargado. ¿Tengo qué describir lo que hacían Bryan y Kai?

Después de salir de su coma de ensueño, Hiwatarado se puso frente a Yuriy quien le sonreía con superioridad, dándole la espalda al peli-lavanda quien estaba con Sergei en ese momento. Una vez que comenzaron los enfrentamientos, también una serie de juegos para Bryan:

―¡Vaya! Y eso que mi mamá decía que los monumentos no se movían. ―el gritó le perforó el tímpano a Hiwatari, mierda, el maldito casi lo deja sordo; a Kai no le molestaría tanto estar sordo, si Bryan dejara de verle el trasero. Sus compañeros de equipo, evitaban reír sino querían morir calcinados.

―Oye Kai, no me lo vas a creer... pero hace treinta segundos, yo era heterosexual. ―y la risa viperina vapuleó por el aire; a Hiwatari la paciencia se le resbalaba por las manos, no le interesaba, Kuznetsov tenía esa capacidad nata de ser un rompehuevos en el amplio sentido de la palabra si se lo proponía. Pronto cambiaron de contrincantes y Kai fue a parar con Ian, a la par que Bryan con Yuriy.

―Oye Kai, me encantaría ser helado para darte sin parar.

Sergei no lo pudo evitar y con toda su altura se fue hacia atrás sosteniéndose el estómago perdiendo al instante con Hiwatari quien simplemente se había quedado observando la escena ¿era normal que las pestañas del picaran en los ojos?

Con un gruñido, giró a ver a Ivanov quien le mostró su dedo medio en el momento en que comenzó a deshacerse de esa estúpida faceta, oficialmente la apuesta había acabado. Cuando cambiaron de compañeros, Ian se colocó frente a Kai quien intentaba lidiar con la araña de pestañas que utilizaba ¿en serio era normal que quisiera llorar por el constante roce? Fue Ian quien atrajo su atención por unos segundos: ―Oye Kai ¿pasas por la avenida verde? ―Kai tuvo qué detener lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento por que no entendió a lo que el bajito se refería, confundido (y algo curioso) él asintió sin estar seguro, hasta que Bryan estalló en carcajadas.

―¿Y te empinas y me la muerdes?

Kai había agotado la paciencia de la que desconocía era poseedor, había terminado por golpear a Wyborg con Dranzer y sacarlo del tazón sin ninguna complicación. Furioso el blade regresó a su mano y caminó al tazón donde Bryal y Yura seguían, empujó al pelirrojo rompiendo su concentración y haciendo que Wolborg vacilara, le sacó del tazón también, pateándolo. Las miradas desconcertadas de todos los miembros de la sala se giraron a verlos, sólo a Bryan y a él, Hiwatari se había cruzado de brazos dos segundos, antes de mirarle de arriba hacia abajo con un gesto de superioridad y agregar:

―Bueno ¿qué? ¿digo una pendejada o me la chupas aquí mismo? ―y fue cuando Bryan supo que todo el juego había acabado. Flaborg incluso se detuvo cuando el ruso-japonés se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación como si no hubiese pasado nada allí.

Abstinencia, dulce abstinencia.


End file.
